First Day It Up
First Day It Up is the twenty seventh episode of season 3. Plot It's the first day of school! As Rachel, Talia, Kayla, Katelyn and Bianca enter high school a crowd of cute boys instantly come towards them, leaving Starla lonely without boys crowding around her. So Starla decides to change her look which causes boys to surround her. Songs Featured *Shake It Up (theme song; by Selena Gomez) *Watch Me (by Bella Thorne and Zendaya) *Contagious Love (sung by Peyton List as Rachel Rockwell; by Bella Thorne and Zendaya) *Dig Down Deeper (sung by Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals; by Zendaya) School John Hughes High School *Austin Moon- 12th grade *Ally Dawson- 12th grade *Trish De la Rosa- 12th grade *Dez- 12th grade *Brandon Micheals- 12th grade *Gavin Trent- 12th grade *Jake Trent- 12th grade *Dez Goldsworthy- 11th grade *Rocky Blue- 11th grade *CeCe Jones- 11th grade *Dina Garcia- 11th grade *Deuce Martinez- 11th grade *Molly Hampton 11th grade *Lindsay Hampton 11th grade *Alexa Trent 11th grade *Claire Micheals- 11th grade *Cassadee Micheals- 11th grade *Stefanie Micheals- 10th grade *Isabelle Micheals- 10th grade *Starla- 9th grade *Gabe Martinez- 9th grade *Talia Green- 9th grade *Rachel Rockwell- 9th grade *Jeremy Hampton - 9th grade *Bianca Carter- 9th grade *Katelyn Hampton- 9th grade *Skyler Ross- 10th grade *Alexa Ross- 11th grade *Alexis Jones- 9th grade *Kayla Rose- 9th grade John Hughs Middle School *Amber Rockwell- 7th grade *Avery Ross- 7th grade *Selene Blue- 7th grade *Claire Ross- 8th grade =Flynn jones 7thgrade Dimonda Elementry School *Suzy Green- 5th grade *Flynn Jones- 5th grade *Cara Rockwell- 2nd grade Script Scene 1 John Hughes High School Rachel, Kayla, and Talia enter high school Watch Me starts playing when they enter high school Boys start crowding around them Starla enters high school with no one crowding around her Watch Me stops playing Rachel: Oh my gosh. People are crowding around us and Starla is the loner. Talia: I know. Kayla: smiles to make herself seem prettier Starla has a sad look on her face Theme Song Plays Scene changes to Rachel's new locker Talia: Yay, we're all locker mates! Kayla: What classes you guys have? Rachel: For 1st period, I have Honors Math Talia: Me too! Kayla: Aww, I have Honors Science. Rachel: Let's go ask Bianca her classes. Where's her locker? Talia: She said it was near Starla's locker. Do you know where Starla's locker is? Kayla: I do! Starla's locker is near the stairs and the water fountain. Rachel: Ok Rachel, Kayla, and Talia start walking towards Starla's locker. Starla: (sad voice) Hey,Guys. Rachel, Kayla, and Talia: Hey! Rachel: Do you know where Bianca's locker is? Starla: (sad voice) Yeah, it's next to my locker, Here she is. Rachel: Why are you sad? Starla: Because no ones crowding around me. Everyone's crowding around you. Rachel: Sorry Rachel and Talia: Starla, can we please be friends? Starla: Sure Starla, Rachel, and Talia hug Bianca walks up to them Kayla: What classes do you have? Bianca: Honors classes Kayla: Oh Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes